


first night

by tinyrens



Category: Nctzen
Genre: F/F, nct nct drean, rensung sungren
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyrens/pseuds/tinyrens
Summary: ini cerita tentang jisung dan malam pertamanya menjadi “dewasa”。
Relationships: bxb, renjun jisung - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	first night

**Author's Note:**

> hi! cerita ini aku buat dadakan pas banget tau kalo jisung drunk tuh LUCU BANGET :C

jisung menatap lesu televisi yang sedang dirinya tonton; seharusnya aku juga berada disana, perform bersama anggota nct untuk acara akhir tahun mbc gayo daejejeon, tapi karena dirinya sedang dalam masa pemulihan dengan sangat terpaksa mengharuskan dirinya hanya menatap ke 21 saudaranya di layar televisi ini { karena taeyong hyung juga tidak ikut serta dalam acara ini, tetapi dia tetap diizinkan untuk ikut ke venue. }

“kapan mereka pulang ya” bergumam bosan, karena dia sudah hampir 3 jam duduk di ruang tengah untuk melihat keseluruhan saudaranya perform.

。。。。

terdengar suara gemuruh rusuh di depan dormnya, jisung tersenyum senang, rupanya hyungnya sudah pulang

23.36

jisung menatap jam dan segera bergegas untuk membuka pintu dan menyambut hyungnya pulang.

klek

“SURPRISE!!!”

teriak dari ke—22 hyungnya yang tidak disangka datang ke dorm dreamies, mungkin mereka akan menghabiskan waktu tahun baru bersama, fikir jisung. satu hal yang tidak jisung sadari, semua hyungnya bahkan memegang botol alkohol.

tersenyum lebar menyambut para hyung yang dengan semangat datang ke dorm dreamies.

“wah rame banget! kita bakalan pesta barbeque pasti!” tanya jisung dengan wajah polosnya dan juga senyum menggemaskan ala dirinya.

“akhirnya ada yang bisa nyobain soju nih, asik”

“penasaran deh liat jisung mabok”

“ayo main drink or drink, tapi jisung aja korbannya”

“ASIK BANGET MAKNAE KITA, LEGAL!”

“cie dikit lagi bisa nonton film biru”

“kayanya jisung mah udah duluan deh nonton film biru”

“HAHAHAHA”

gelak tawa mereka semua terdengar, jisung yang berada disana pun hanya tersipu malu, sekarang dirinya sadar, bukan hanya untuk merayakan tahun baru, tapi merayakan hari dimana dirinya menjadi dewasa di tahun 2021.

sekarang semuanya sudah berada di ruang tengah, ke—23 member dari nct benar benar berada di satu ruangan, saat ini. ada yang di sofa, tiduran dilantai atau bahkan duduk dipinggir meja pun ada. dengan banyaknya botol soju ditengah mereka dan tak lupa gelas gelas untuk mereka. 

“yo, park jisung! sini ketengah dong main character kita malam ini” 

jisung sedikit sebal karena akan menjadi bahan ledekan hyungnya ini. 

haechan menuangkan sojunya ke gelas kecil yang di pegangnya, tersenyum menggoda jisung, bayi kecil mereka.

“spesial, soju pertama untuk bayi kita yang sedikit lagi jadi anak gede”

gelak tawa mereka pun terdengar, haechan memberikan gelasnya sambil mencubit pelan pipi jisung.

”ga kerasa anak papa udah sebesar ini”

ucap haechan penuh dramatis, memang si hidupnya kalo gak dramatis kaya gak enak gitu.

jisung menerima gelas tersebut dan menatap malu kearah hyungnya, jujur dia malu banget diliatin gini sama ke 22 hyungnya, tapi apa boleh buat, acara seperti ini memang sudah biasa mereka selenggarakan, demi mengakrabkan diri mereka satu sama lain. 

diliriknya jam, menunjukkan pukul 23.58. rasanya dia sendiri greget, kenapa pas diliatin jamnya malah terasa lama berjalan. sedangkan hyungnya sudah berteriak agar jisung segera meminumnya.

“MINUM! MINUM! MINUM! MINUM!”

“HAHAHA PERTAMA KALI SEUMUR HIDUP, KITA BAKALAN MENYAKSIKAN JISUNG MINUM SOJU!”

satu teguk

dua teguk

tiga teguk

empat teguk

jisung menghabiskan satu gelas tersebut secara cepat. menatap gelas kosong tersebut, dan mulai merasakan sensasi aneh di dalam mulutnya, rasanya tidak begitu buruk, tapi tidak terlalu enak menurut dirinya, cola sepertinya lebih cocok untuk dirinya. 

akhirnya mereka semua benar benar bermain drink or drink dengan ke 23 anggota mereka, dan benar saja, jisung lebih sering menjadi korban malam ini. terlihat jisung bahkan sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena telah meminum beberapa botol soju yang diberikan oleh hyungnya, dirinya beberapa kali meracau tidak jelas, bahkan bersikap menggemaskan secara tidak sadar. 

anggota 127, wayv dan lainnya segera kembali ke dorm masing masing, sebelum mereka hang—over ( dreamies manager mengusir mereka secara paksa ).

kini tinggal ke 4 anggota dreamies yang masih berada diruang tengah yaitu jeno, haechan, jaemin dan juga park jisung. sedangkan chenle sudah masuk ke kamar tidur bersama mark, dan renjun sudah stay dikamarnya karena dirinya lelah tertawa, menertawakan pacar bodohnya yang terus dikerjai oleh hyungnya. 

04.39

“aah—haechan—hyuuuung” 

racaunya sambil menggelendoti lengan jeno lee, seseorang yang berada tepat disampingnya. jeno tidak benar benar mabuk, karena dirinya khawatir akan kekacauan dormnya saat ini.

“mm—muumh” 

jisung, dengan mulutnya yang dimonyongkan dan berniat mencium haechan yang berada tak jauh darinya itu pun langsung menahan kepala bocah itu agar tak sampau menciumnya.

“jeno, lebih baik kamu antar dia ke kamarnya, renjun sepertinya sudah dikamar mereka duluan”

ucap jaemin lunglai, dirinya mulai bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya, karena ruang tengah saat ini sangat tidak layak untuk ditempati untuk tidur.

jeno mendesah malas, park jisung itu berat, bahkan lebih berat dari renjun. dengan sangat terpaksa, dia membawa jisung yang mabuk berat itu kekamarnya, mengantarkan jisung kepada sang pacar, renjun, dan biar saja renjun yang kesusahan merawat bayi yang sedang hang—over ini.

“renjun aku masuk ya, ini bawa bayi kamu udah mabuk banget haha, dia bahkan mau nyium kaki aku”

jeno membuka pintu kamar renjun dan jisung perlahan, dia melihat renjun sepertinya baru saja selesai mengganti bajunya menjadi piyama moomin, jeno tersenyum, renjun sangat menggemaskan.

“uhh—aku gatau jisung mabuk bakalan kaya gini, gak bener banget deh”

renjun mendekat kearah mereka dan membawa jisung kekasurnya, jisung itu berat banget, renjun mana kuat, jadi secara tidak sengaja renjun membanting pelan jisung, untung saja anak ini sedang tidak sadar.

“jeno terimakasih ya, eemm—selamat malam jeno!”

renjun segera menutup pintu kamar mereka, tak lupa menguncinya.

“ugh jisung menyebalkan! aku gak suka liat kamu mabuk didepan yang lain! kamu kenapa jadi suka aegyo si pas mabuk?! mana suka cium cium! ih gasukaaakkk!! aku sebel banget sama kamu jisung jelekkkkk!!!!”

ucap renjun menggebu gebu sambil memukul pelan lengan jisung yang sepertinya benar benar sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

“dasar tidak jelas! aku gak akan diizinin kamu mabuk sama yang lain kalo gini caranya!”

walau mulutnya mengoceh seperti itu, renjun tidak sejahat seperti dilihatnya, buktinya sekarang walau masih mengoceh memarahi jisung yang sudah tidak sadar dia masih dengan baik hati menggantikan baju pacarnya itu. 

“park jisung pabboya!!!!”

setelah menggantikan baju sang kekasih, kini dirinya berbaring disampingnya, menatapnya dengan penuh kasih dan membelai pelan pipi jisung yang tertidur.

“jisung, gak nyangka deh aku bisa pacaran sama kamu selama ini, errr—dari kamu masih jelek banget! HAHAHA gak deng, kamu mah dari dulu cakep, tapi makin sekarang, cakepnya kebangetan, gasukaakkk!!!”

monolog renjun sendiri, masih dengan setia mengamati wajah tertidur jisung. 

renjun tersentak saat dirinya mulai memejamkan mata, ternyata park jisung tengah menciumi wajahnya—dengan aroma khas soju yang sangat menguak dari dirinya.

“jisung?”

tanyanya sambil menghentikan kegiatan kekasihnya.

“hm? kenapa renjun—ie”

renjun tersipu malu saat jisung, kekasihnya memanggil dirinya dengan embel embel —ie, karena sebelumnya dia pasti selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung.

“kenapa renjun?”

entah ini perasaan renjun saja atau memang beneran, tapi suara jisung terdengar sangat berat saat ini. tangan jisung kini berada di pinggang renjun, mengelusnya perlahan sambil terus menatapnya dalam. renjun masih terdiam menatap jisung polos.

cup

“lucu banget bayi”

cup

“manis”

cup

kini bukan hanya kecupan, jisung mulai mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dan memberi sedikit lumatan kepada bibir manis sang pacar. tak lupa jemari besar nan panjang miliknya mulai menelusuri lekuk tubuh renjun yang masih terbalut piyama moominnya. renjun bahkan belum bisa memproses apa yang terjadi, dia tidak bereaksi apa apa, tapi sentuhan jisung pada tubuhnya membuat dirinya menginginkan lebih. 

jisung melepaskan tautan bibirnya, lalu mengecup sekilas bibir renjun. dilihatnya renjun segera meraup nafas sebanyak mungkin. jisung pun tertawa pelan dibuatnya.

“renjun—ie?”

“uhk jisung pabboya!”

renjun dengan cepat memukul pelan lengan milik jisung dan segera memeluk jisung, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih, jujur dia masih malu. sedangkan jisung terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya tersipu seperti ini, dia mengelus pelan punggung renjun.

“gemes banget pacarku, yang dari tadi kayanya kesel banget liat aku drunk ya” 

jisung menangkup kedua pipi renjun, dan mengecup lembut hidungnya. 

“jisung udah ih jangan macem macem ya!” 

renjun menatap jisung dengan ganas dan menjauhkan wajah jisung darinya. 

“yaudah ayo tidur lagi—”

renjun dengan cepat memotong ucapan jisung dengan menangkup wajahnya dan mengecup bibir jisung.

“gamau! tadi kamu cium aku duluan, aku mau dicium lagi jisung!”

ucap renjun dengan segera dan tak lupa wajahnya yang tersipu malu. jisung tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. dengan segera jisung mencium bibir renjun dengan lembut, sesekali menyesapnya perlahan. 

end


End file.
